An image forming apparatus including a photoconductor drum (image carrier) that carries toner images and a separating member for separating a sheet adhering to the photoconductor drum is known. In this related art, the separating member is brought into contact with the photoconductor drum, thereby separating a sheet adhering to the photoconductor drum by use of the separating member.
When a separating member is brought into contact with a photoconductor drum, toner remaining on the photoconductor drum that has not been transferred from the photoconductor drum onto a sheet accumulates on the surface of the separating member, which may stain a sheet when a subsequent separating operation is performed.